


Qala

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Qala

UJaime wakhipha amehlo akhe ukuze kuzuze ababukeli bakhe, futhi wabuyela phansi esihlalweni sakhe, waphenduphendula i-biro yakhe. Bese kuthi amazwi kathisha abhaliswe ngempela futhi wakhuphuka waqonda ngqo. "Mnumzane, angikwazi, kungumkhuba wokuqala kumaDragons kusihlwa, kumele ngiqeqeshe isub entsha -"

"Ngizokhuluma noMqeqeshi uSelmy esikhundleni sakho, nginesiqiniseko sokuthi uzoqonda -"

Ngokugquma okuphezulu, uJaime wehla waya etafuleni, ekhanda ezandleni zakhe, engabheki uBrienne Tarth. Mhlawumbe angafundisa lesi sifundo ukulala. UNkulunkulu uyazi ukuthi ubeyidinga; UCersei wamvusa ngehora leshumi nanhlanu namhlanje ekuseni, eziyisithupha nanhlanu, evula umnyango wakhe evutha ngolunye ubugebengu okusolwa ukuthi wayebenzile ngemikhiqizo yakhe eyigugu yezinwele. Ngakho-ke isifundo sidlulile ngokuthula okungahambi kahle nokububula kwabalingani belebhu. Eqinisweni, uJaime ukwazile ukuhlehla nje endleleni - Ubengathola uBrandon ukuthi enze uCatelyn athole loya weBaelish weirdo amenzele umsebenzi wakhe, bekufanele ngabe uhlakaniphile - futhi ngemuva kokuvuka imizuzu emihlanu ngaphambi kokuphela kwezifundo, ukhumbule ukuthi ubenesikhathi samahhala. Mhlawumbe ukusondelana kakhulu noBrienne Tarth kwakuyisiqalo nje esesabekayo sosuku oluhle.

Wavuka ngokukhala kwensimbi, welula isikhwama sakhe wasiphonsa ehlombe, wagwaza entendeni yakhe ngebiro ukuze azivuse kancanyana, futhi ezihudula ngokugeleza kwabafundi emnyango, eya enkululekweni. Uncike odongeni, ehambisa isandla ezinweleni zakhe ukwenza ukuhleleka okuthile kwama-curls egolide, futhi ehambisa incwadi yakhe entsha ezinzulwini ezimnyama zobhakha, futhi ephefumula ngokuhefuzela ngaphansi kwe-fluorescence ekhanyayo ye-electronic light . Mahhala.

Futhi-ke isandla esikhulu sasibambe ingalo yakhe samphotha wabheka phezulu wafisa sengathi ngabe akazange. Emile ngamasentimitha ambalwa ngaphezulu kwakhe, umlingani wakhe omusha wasebhu wayebubula, amehlo ekhathazeka ngokuzungeza iphaseji eliminyene. O, izihogo eziyisikhombisa. Yini engake ngayenza?

"Bheka," Waqala, ebhekisisa phansi ezinyaweni zakhe ezigqagqene, ulimi luduma ukuphuma ukuze akhothe uvalo ngomlomo wakhe okhubazekile, edlala ngomphetho wehembe lakhe. "Ngi - kahle, ngiyazi ukuthi akusiyo… Akuwona amalungiselelo afaneleka kakhulu, angithi, kodwa kufanele sisebenzisane kulokhu ngoba ngithe kuMnu Tully lokho -"

"Uzama ukuthini mfazi?" UJaime ubhekane nobuso bakhe obuyisiphukuphuku.

"Angiyazi kahle isayensi nezinto, futhi wangibeka kanye nawe wathi ngoba sonke, siyiqembu manje, uhhafu webanga lami uqhamuka kunoma yini ibanga lakho elinjalo -"

"Manje kwenzenjani? Angazi noma ubonile yini, Brienne, kodwa empeleni bengingenandaba."

Ubuso bukaBrienne obubanzi, obumangele bukhazimula ngokubomvu okukhanyayo futhi okukhanyayo. "Ngivele ngacabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe ukuba yindodana yephini likathishanhloko kungenzeka ulunge ngokusebenza ngokuzikhandla ngoba ngingumuntu othanda ukuphoxeka ebangeni futhi leli yithuba lami lokugcina ngoba empeleni, ngi - ukufunda, noma ngizojeziswa ngakho. Uma ungafuni, ngiqonde. Funda? " Ubebonakala engaqiniseki ukuthi yikuphi ukubabaza obekuqhuma emlonyeni wakhe.

UJaime wabubula futhi waqhweba isandla esingenasineke, wethuka kakhulu ukuthi umuntu amaziyo angambona ekhuluma noTarth. "Yebo, yebo, noma yini, kulungile? Onkulunkulu."

Futhi wagoqa ekhoneni ngesifufula sabafundi baseWesteros High esasivela esifundweni siye esifundweni, manje sesinciphe saba yimfucumfucu njengoba ukumemeza nokuhleka okujwayelekile kudlulela emakilasini, futhi wakhononda okuthile ngaphansi komoya wakhe ngenkomo ehlanyayo, njengoba enza kwakhe indlela eya ku-quad eya eDragons, elungiselela ekhanda lakhe ukuthi angakususa kanjani ukulahlwa kwakhe kwelebhu futhi achezukise ukunaka kude nokuxhumana kwakhe okusha noBrienne Tarth - nokuboshwa kwakhe. Ngisho naye bekufanele avume, ebheka phansi ezicathulweni zakhe, ukuthi ukuboshwa ngosuku lokuqala emuva kwakungekuhle, ngisho nangezindinganiso zakhe. Futhi into yokugcina uJaime ayikhumbulayo ngaphambi kokugwinywa ukuhalaliselwa nokushaywa izandla nokushaywa ngezibhakela okunobungane, ngamanye amaDragons anikezwe isikhathi samahhala, ngokumangazayo, ukuthi amehlo kaBrienne Tarth ayenjani, aluhlaza kakhulu.


End file.
